


Secrets And Lies

by ruric



Category: Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You told them about us?” Lorne hisses over his beer and Colby blinks back at him long and slow and wonders what the hell’s gotten into him not sure whether us means <i>us</i> or just means the Stargate-wormhole-interplantary-travel kind of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets And Lies

“You told them about us?” Lorne hisses over his beer and Colby blinks back at him long and slow and wonders what the hell’s gotten into him not sure whether us means _us_ or just means the Stargate-wormhole-interplantary-travel kind of us.

Lorne doesn’t do pissed. Too many years dealing McKay’s crazed scientific genius and Sheppard’s self-sacrificing martyr complex, not to mention the whole _life-on-the-knife-edge_ feel of the Pegasus galaxy, means Lorne’s natural demeanour is pretty much Zen and well balanced.

But right now he’s giving the rest of the team, and David in particular, the hairy eyeball and he’s getting it right back from them all.

Colby’s got that prickling feeling at the base of his skull that never bodes well and he’s fighting an instinctive reaction to twitch and roll out of the way. He’s not quite sure how to deal with this – there's the danger of secrets spiralling into lies and he knows all too well where that can lead.

He lied to his team once because he had to – because it was the only way to get the job done and Colby’s _always_ been about getting the job done no matter the risk to himself. But they went all out for him, and pulled his ass out of the fire when they could’ve just as easily backed off.

Getting the job done caused damage to people who were and _are_ important to him and Colby promised himself he wasn’t ever gonna do that again cause if you don’t learn from your mistakes what the hell is the point of it all?

His hand curls around the cool glass of the bottle, fingers tracing the ridge of the label, the condensation sliding down to leave a wet circle on the table.

“No. But if you and Sheppard want me there as much as you say you do for the next six months...."

He lifts the bottle, tilts it and let’s cool liquid fill his mouth, swallows it down never looking away from the bright spark he can see in Lorne’s eyes.

“...then I owe them the truth. All of it.”

Colby’s always known how to draw a line in the sand without ever raising his voice.

He watches as the tension eases from Lorne’s body, the anger bleeding slowly from his eyes.

Lorne ducks his head, lips twitching into the curving smile Colby knows so well and the heat of Lorne’s breath whispers across the space between them, soft as his words.

“So do you think they’ll buy the story of the energy sucking vampires from a galaxy a million miles away from you or are you gonna leave pitching that one at them up to me?”


End file.
